


Vector did nothing wrong

by orphan_account



Series: The Drabble fabbles [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Vector did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector did nothing wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vector did nothing wrong

“I’m so fucked up and broken, lol…” said Vector as he punched himself in the face and laughed and laughed, Vector was so fucked up, Vector needed some help but nobody help Vector, nobody care about Vector. Vector not loved, nobody give a fuck about Vector. Vector all alone because nobody fucking care about Vector.

Why does no one care about Vector? Why is Vector so alone? Vector so sad, Vector slam face into mirror, Vector so fucking sad… Vector started crying but he doesn’t know what the fuck tears are so he just thinks his face is leaking, what the fuck stupid face.

Vector hates everything, Vector knows he is just some fucking replacement for everyone or something, Vector just used for laughter, Vector a fucking person.

Vector did nothing wrong!

Vector did fucking nothing!

Vector is perfect! 

Why does nobody accept Vector for who he fucking is?

Vector did motherfucking nothing!

Vector is GOOD.

Leave Vector alone!

Vector is a fucking god!

Vector breaks down and cries many tears… Vector is all alone, Vector is fucking alone….

Vector still did nothing wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> he did nothing wrong


End file.
